extraño descubrimiento
by forMatteado
Summary: Matt se pone a pensar y decide una cosa, pero luego Mello le demuestra que lo que penso no es del todo correcto, muchas otras cosas iran ocurriendo hasta que todo salga a la luz para todos en el horfanato. (vasicamente una compilación de varias ideas de varios fics que lei, pero que me pareci interesante mezclar)
1. Chapter 1

_Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello, Mello._

Esta bien, se estarán preguntando ¿Quién corno es Mello? ¿Por qué escribes tanto su nombre? Y por ultimo ¿Quién eres tú? ¿A no? Bueno se los respondo de todos modos, yo me llamo Mail Jeevas, mejor conocido como Matt, el idiota de los goggles, y Mello es mi mejor amigo, con quien comparto habitación en este orfanato para niños superdotados, ¿no se los había contado? Ba, pero si no les dije ni como soy, bueno yo soy bastante delgado, algo alto, más que Mello a quien molesto mucho por eso, de cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes, prácticamente nunca visibles ya que están tapados con estos goggles naranjas que mencione antes que nunca me quito, sin contar cuando me baño y cuando duermo, una remera simple rayada negra y blanca, unos vaqueros, zapatillas negras, y me la paso el día jugando video juegos, aunque claro, eso solo es lo que se ve, ya que yo lo único que hago en todo el santo día es pensar en Mello, ¿lo recuerdan? Del principio de esto, bueno resulta que aparentemente soy gay, y resulta que aparentemente me enamore de él, y no estoy muy seguro si eso fue mientras nos hacíamos mejores amigos, antes o después, pero creo que fue durante, tengo mis sospechas, bueno, ahora paso a describirlo a él, es rubio, de ojos celestes, delgado, más que yo, con silueta y rasgos en general algo, muy, femeninos, algo bajo para lo que debería, viste de negro, remera ajustada y pantalón también ajustado, lo cual me deja ver su hermoso trasero, y él también es "adicto" a algo, él come todo el día chocolate, pero solo lo hace para pensar, aunque no se en que, exactamente.

En fin, estaba yo escribiendo tanto su nombre porque tengo intenciones de decirle mus sentimientos hoy, claro, no va a reaccionar nada bien, pero es bastante complicado seguir manteniéndolos callados, es como que quieren salir, y bueno, me da igual, me gustaría que reaccione bien que los acepte que en un caso exageradamente bueno los corresponda, pero soy realista, nunca jamás ocurrirá eso. Probablemente me grite, se sienta insultado, me ignore el resto de tiempo que me queda aquí y nunca más lo vuelva a ver. Me atengo a las consecuencias.

Levanto la vista de mi computadora, y me paro, me dirijo a la cama donde Mello esta sentado leyendo, y me siento a su lado, aquí voy.

-Mello, quiero decirte algo-

-bueno, sabes yo estuve pensando y creo que mereces saber algo, muy importante, pero, empieza- pestañeo ante tal comentario, como sea, no me voy a distraer de mi objetivo.

-bueno Mel, resulta que tengo esa leve, gran, sensación de que soy gay y que, que, que- cierro los ojos no quiero ver el puño cuando me golpee, además ayuda mucho –me gustas- apretó bien fuerte mis ojos, y aguardo, aguardo a que algo, lo que sea ocurra, obviamente estoy tan nervioso que lo único que aguanto son unos diez segundos, pero se entiende. Entonces abro los ojos, y lo que veo me deja absorto, Mello, estaba llorando, pero ¿Por qué? –Mel_- me corta con un sutil y fino beso en los labios, y ahora estoy más perdido que hormiga en el desierto, ¿Quién carajo se atrevió a remplazar a mi Mello? Si es mio, no me molesten.

-Matt, supongamos que yo no fuese hombre, supongamos que yo fuese una mujer, ¿me- me querrías igual?- ¿que clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente que si, me importa un carajo de que genero es, pero no será que él es…

-¿me estas queriendo decir que…?- Mello cierra sus encantadores ojos repletos de lagrimas, y se apega a mi cuerpo abrasándome con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡lo siento! ¡Realmente, lo siento mucho Matt! No quería mentirte, yo, solo, tenia miedo, no podía permitir que nadie supiese la verdad, primero porque no confiaba, y luego nos hicimos tan amigos, que no quería perder tu amistad si sabias que soy mujer, y el resto me iba a tratar de tonta por todo eso que dicen de las rubias, y todo es tan degradante que no podía soportarlo, realmente lo siento, Matt, por favor no me odies- dijo todo de manera entrecortada con sollozos y suspiros, y con una voz mucho más de mujer, muy distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado, pero creo que es su verdadera voz, y sinceramente, me suena a voz de ángel –ámame, Matt, como yo te amo a ti- y con eso remato absolutamente todo lo existente, no puedo no amarla, se ve tan tierna y frágil, la abrase, mucho más despacio a comparación de como ella me esta abrasando, que es prácticamente al punto de la asfixia, realmente, me urge abrasarla, cuidarla, amarla, besarla, mimarla, consentirla, y tantas otras cosas.

-Mello, tranquila, no llores, eres tan hermosa, hombre, mujer, lo que sea, eres bellísima, y mis sentimientos no se basan en tu genero, se basan en quien eres, y yo aun te amo, porque supongo que eres igual como mujer que como hombre, ¿me molesta que me hallas mentido? No, para nada, esta bien, no pasa nada, te quiero demasiado como para que eso me afecte- ella se calma, y ya obviamente mucho más relajada, a mi se me viene una fugaz duda a la cabeza-no quiero que te lo tomes mal pero, exactamente, ¿Cómo haces para que no se te noten?- muerdo mi labio, porque siempre hago ese algo que hace que se enoje.

-las… eh… ato, déjalo ahí no se como explicarlo bien- si no se enojo, mejor me callo antes de que lo haga.

-y, emm, ¿me dejarías ver?- mentalmente me golpee la cara, realmente no se mantenerme callado, ya la cague bien feo.

-suena pervertido, pero no estarías viendo realmente nada, así que supongo que no habría problema- suavemente se separa de mi cuerpo, y a mi aun me cuesta creer que sea Mello, y su voz, debió de ser molesto tener que fingirla todos los días, y tener que hacer todo ese proceso para cambiar su imagen, con razón tardaba tanto en el baño, que pensamientos idiotas que estoy teniendo, es completamente su culpa, se supone que debería mantener mi mente tranquila, pero hasta hace dos minutos creía ser gay y estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo, ahora resulta que no soy gay, y que estoy enamorado de mi mejor amiga, ¿Por qué carajo es todo tan raro? Como decía antes, Mello se paro y se quito la remera que traía puesta, para rebelar un montón de vendas enrolladas en su pecho presionadas fuertemente.

-ok, tengo muchas dudas en este momento, pero tengo fe que te vas a enojar, así que mejor me quedo calladito-

-Matt, acabo de decirte que te mentí durante toda nuestra amistad, y no te enojaste, y es más me dijiste que me amas de todas formas, y… yo… también… te amo, pregunta todo lo que quieras-

-¿segura? Porque no me molesta qued_- me corta besándome, primero tiernamente, pero luego no sé que paso que terminamos el beso a modo francés, y al separarnos ella tenia una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, como cuando come chocolate y esta relajada, y yo con la mirada más confusa que pude haber puesto en mi vida, aunque claro solo tengo 16, si se lo preguntan Mello tiene 15.

-si no preguntas si me voy a enojar- me miro con sus ojos celestes, haciendo un tierno puchero.

-es_esta bien, pero no me mires así, me hace pensar cosas insanas- maldigo a mi gran boca

-las harás luego, ahora pregunta- ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿cuando exactamente se sentó Mello en mi regazo? Un segundo, ¿¡las hare luego!? Ok, esto esta muy extraño, espero que se refiera a "luego" de "cuando mueras, cabrón" porque si no, ay mamita.

-ok, emm, primero, ¿no es doloroso eso?- le dije mientras señalaba las vendas

-un poco, si-

-¿no quieres ir y cambiarte por algo más cómodo?-

-tú solo quieres verme en mi ropa de chica-

-¿tienes de esa ropa?- realmente no lo había pensado, pero eso seria agradable, definitivamente encantador.

-dah, obvio, esta bien, voy a cambiarme- se acerca a su placar, y saca, un jean, una remera, y ropa interior, obviamente femenina, entra al baño y cuando sale, "es hermosa" y "soy un baboso" eran los únicos dos pensamientos que tenia en el cerebro, pero el jean le quedaba tan bien, l igual que la remera, y hay que admitir que no es nada plana, en ninguno de los dos lado, solo su abdomen es plano –bueno, ya, estoy mucho mas cómoda- cuando vio mi mirada –podrías no escanearme, me pones incomoda-

-ah, perdón, es que es muy raro, hermoso, encantador, y todo pero raro, ¿todavía puedo preguntarte, o ya quede de pervertido?-

-si, puedes seguir preguntando, y si eres un pervertido, pero ya lo eras, y así te amo-

-¿sabes lo surreal que suena que me digas que me amas?-

-no ¿que tanto?-

-muy, ya que soy un pervertido, por favor no te enojes, ¿Qué talla es…?- dije señalando, ya saben que.

-noventa-

-Cuándo yo te decía que parecía que estabas en tu periodo, ¿era verdad?-

-por lo general, si, y me molestaba mucho que me lo dijeras, me hacia pensar que quizá te hubieses dado cuenta de mi secreto-

-no lo estas ahora, ¿no?-

-no, ¿se nota mucho cuando lo estoy?-

-supongo-

-¿me quieres igual?-

-no, te amo, pero como quieras-

-yo también te amo ¿alguna otra duda?-

-las tenia, pero soy tan baboso que en cuanto saliste del baño se me olvidaron- me besa, la beso, no separamos sin aire –Mello, fuera de esta habitación, más haya de amigos, no somos nada, y tu eres hombre ¿no?-

-me temo que si, a menos que quieras que nos traten de algo que no somos, o sea gays, porque novios obvio que si somos, ¿no?-

-¿quieres que te lo pregunte con una flor o lo dejamos como algo obvio?-

-yo quiero la flor-

-fuck, no tengo una flor, espera- gracias a dios tengo habilidades artísticas, tomo papeles, pegamento, tijeras, lo necesario, e hice una flor, una rosa, blanca, porque no tenia papeles de colores, volví con Mello con la "rosa" en la espalda, tome su mano y me agache, saque la rosa de mi espalda y le pregunte -¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si, pero tengo que admitir que no me esperaba que hicieras la flor, aunque, la verdad me encanta- dijo tomando la flor y colocándola cuidadosamente en un florero vacío que ella tiene sobre su escritorio –nunca le hubiese encontrado mejor uso- y volvemos a besarnos

Que yo recuerde, nunca fui tan feliz, aunque sería más feliz, si lo nuestro pudiese ser igual tanto dentro como fuera de la habitación, aunque prefiero esto antes que nada...

Y luego me volví algo distinto a feliz, dirías, excitado, y Mello tomo la oferta bastante rápido, y tengo que hacerme una nota mental para preguntarle de donde carajo saco el condón, pero bien que fue muy útil. Nunca pensé que el primer día de noviazgo ya tendría sexo, pero así esta pasando, y no voy a mentir, me encanta.

Al despertarme, estaba en la cama de Mello, con ella sobre mi, durmiendo, abrasándola, el mejor modo de despertar.

Y repentinamente pensé, ¿Qué puto día es, y que puta hora? Estire un brazo, alcanzando mi celular y me fije, lunes 6.30 a.m. puta madre en dos horas tengo clases y no voy a poder ver a Mello hasta la hora del almuerzo, y además ella no tiene clases en toda esta semana, todo su curso no tiene, porque no sé que puto motivo, el problema es que debo levantarme, apagar la alarma, bañarme y prepararme sin despertarla.

(Una hora y media más tarde)

Créanlo o no, lo conseguí, y Mello sigue durmiendo como un dulce ángel. Rápidamente le escribí una nota, y se la deje sobre mi portátil, el cual sé que va a utilizar, tomo mis cosas y Salí de la habitación, hoy será un día muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Lentamente empiezo a despertarme, bien, recapitulemos todo lo que ocurrió ayer. Primero, estaba leyendo una novela de amor, y pensaba en decirle a Matt la verdad, toda la verdad. Luego Matt se acerca y me dice que tiene algo que decirme, me dice que cree que es gay, con lo que mi corazón se destruye, pero luego agrega que me ama, y mi corazón se vuelve cenizas. Lo beso, digo una indirecta muy directa y empiezo a llorar, me consuela, me propone ser la novia con una hermosa flor de papel y… ¡mierda! ¿Tan puta soy? ¿Tan desesperaba estaba por hacerlo? No puedo creer que lo haya hecho con Matt segundos después de que nos pusiésemos de novios…

Ahora que lo pienso ¿Y Matt? Cierto es lunes, tiene clases, y yo no, porque el profesor decidió que debíamos tener una semana sin clases para meditar que los químicos no son juguetes y que no debemos lanzarlos por la ventana hacia los autos. Da igual, es una especie de castigo porque todas tus notas quedan congeladas, y los temas que deberían ser dados durante la semana los debemos aprender solos, lastima que yo ya los se, no tengo nada que hacer.

Luego de esa larga conversación con migo misma, decidí abrir los ojos para usar la computadora de Matt, pero sobre su computadora había una nota, dirigida a mi.

_Mello:_

_ Primero, ¡buenos días amor! No quería despertarte temprano, así que te lo deje escrito. Segundo espero no te arrepientas por lo que hicimos ayer. Tercero, para el horario del almuerzo voy a verte, espero que estés despierta para entonces. A y una última cosa, te amo y cambie la contraseña de la computadora, entretente averiguándola, si no la sacas para el medio día te la diré a cambio de mmm… no se después lo pienso._

_ Te amo,_

_ Matt._

Justo ahora se le ocurre cambiar la contraseña al idiota, ¿no? A que importa, es verdad que me gusta averiguar la contraseña. Tomo la computadora, la abro, la enciendo y pienso… ¿Cuál mierda puede se la contraseña? A ver la última era el nombre de un puto jueguito suyo, ¿esta cual puede ser?

(Media hora más tarde)

Bueno, no es ninguno de sus juegos, ni su nombre, ni su apodo, ni mi apodo, ni el nombre de sus padres, ni el número del cuarto que compartimos, ni su fecha de cumpleaños, ni mi cumpleaños, y me quede sin ideas…

Bueno son las once, en más o menos una hora Matt tendría que volver, pero no pienso admitir una derrota, seguiré intentando…

(Una hora más tarde)

¡Mierda no conseguí sacarla! Y hay alguien tocando la puerta. Me acerco, estoy por abrirla, y recuerdo que, a pesar de no haberlo dicho, me puse ropa, pero de mujer, y si no es Matt estoy muerta, ¿Qué hago? Convengamos que es bastante probable que no sea Matt, considerando que es su habitación también, no tendría motivos para tocar la puerta. Hago lo único sensato que se me ocurre, entrar al baño.

-eh, ¡en el baño!- grito obviamente fingiendo mi voz.

-voy a pasar- escuche a una voz que reconocí como la de Rei, un compañero de mi clase, luego escuche la puerta abrirse

-¡no te di permiso!-

-lastima, ya entre- un silencio sepulcral inundo por unos segundos el lugar -¿Qué mierda hiciste en tu cama Mello?-

-ahh… ¿Qué puedo decirle?- susurro lo suficientemente bajo como para que Rei no la escuchara

-deja, mejor no quiero saber, pero dime, ¿Quién?-

-¿Quién que?- sigo fingiendo mi vos, mientras me acomodo las vendas y cambio mi ropa.

-ah, olvídalo si no quieres decírmelo esta bien, en si no eres alguien sociable, así que supongo que no fue con una novia, y no creo que ninguna de las chicas de aquí quiere que se sepa que es de "esa" clase-

-¿puedes callarte?-

-te tomas tu tiempo en el baño-

-¿no puedes molestar a alguien más?-

-no, la verdad que no-

Termino de arreglarme, y salgo del baño, Rei seguía mirando mi cama, yo la miro, y bueno, estaba bastante desordenada y tenia rastros de lo que había pasado anoche.

-ya, bueno, ¿que mierda quieres? Como veras tengo que limpiar-

-ah, solo quería ver si ibas a comer con nosotros, o vas a comer de nuevo con Matt-

-ya sabes la respuesta- le digo mientras me acerco a la puerta abriéndola, como para que salga de la habitación.

-esta bien, esta bien, pero no entiendo porque pasas tanto tiempo con él, quiero decir, no tiene nada de especial, a demás estas siempre con él, vas a hacer que la gente crea que eres gay-

-primero, no hay modo de que sea "gay", segundo si paso tiempo con él es porque es mi mejor amigo, a demás de que comparto habitación con él, y tercero, me importa un carajo si tu crees que tiene o no algo de especial, es alguien con quien puedo hablar no me juzga sin importar lo que le diga- respiro luego de mi largo "discurso" –vete, ¡ahora!- le ordene enojada

-ya, ya, no te enojes, no hice nada, realmente pareces una chica a veces-dijo mientras salía de la habitación, y yo no pude evitar darle una patada –ya entendí, no vuelvo a molestar- en eso aparece Matt

-¿Rei?-

-ah, hola Matt-

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?-

-nada, es que Mello me pateo-

-¿porque?- me mira a mi –deja, luego le pregunto a ell…-

-¿ell?-

Matt ríe nervioso –es que le agregué una l-

-ah, claro… bueno, ya me voy- dijo Rei mientras se paraba y comenzaba a caminar, hasta que lo perdemos de vista.

-¿que paso?-

-lo patee-

-si, si, eso ya lo se, ¿Por qué?-

-porque dijo que a veces parezco mujer-

-Mello, tú eres una mujer-

-aun así, él no lo sabe, y teóricamente soy hombre o te lo estas olvidando-

-bueno, pudiste adivinar la contraseña-

-no, y eso que la estuve tratando de sacar-

-¿enserio? Que raro, que no la hallas sacado y que lo admitas-

-ah, es que no me di cuenta de lo que decía-

-igualmente, no era muy difícil-

-¿me la dices o te la saco a golpes?-

-¿y si me la sacas a besos?- me sonrojo, ¿Por qué dice esas cosas? Me acerco y le doy un solo beso –si me das otro te digo la contraseña-

-no me vas a comprar, si estas aquí, no necesito usar la computadora-

-supongo que eso fue un cumplido, así que, te amo- otra vez me sonrojo, me acerco y lo beso, otra vez

-yo también te amo-

-ah, si eso también, pero yo decía que la contraseña es "te amo"- para estos momentos más roja no puedo estar

-ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos cerrar la puerta, mira si pasa alguien-

-es un buen punto, ahora ve a la computadora e introduce la contraseña-, mientras yo cierro la puerta-

-ah, ah, ya voy- Matt ríe sutilmente

-realmente ahí un cambio en ti-

-¿un cambio?- pregunte mientras introducía la contraseña en la computadora

-si, normalmente me hubieses pegado por ordenarte algo, y me hubieses dicho que lo haga yo-

-no lo había…- mi voz se apagó en la ultima palabras, lo primero que apareció en la pantalla me enmudeció, e hizo que toda mi cara se pudiese confundir con un tomate -¡MATT!- grito con toda mi furia, mientras él ríe eufóricamente en el piso -¿Por qué?¿cuando?¿como? ¡MATT!- de la vergüenza no podía coordinar lo que digo.

-Lo…siento…es que…aguarda un poco…-intento decir mientras recuperaba el aliento de tanto reírse.

-¿y, me vas a explicar que significa este video?- le pregunto al ver que ya recupero el aliento

-es que, eso quedo así anoche, me refiero que estaba grabando y me olvide de apagarla, no fue intencional el grabarlo, y luego a la mañana cuando iba a cambiar la contraseña lo vi y lo deje preparado en caso de que la adivinaras, si quieres puedo eliminarlo-

-¿¡no pensabas hacerlo!?-

-la verdad, no-

-pero es muy humillante- vi la mirada ofendida de Matt, y me di cuenta de lo que dije-no Matt, no es que es humillante el acto- respire hondo antes de continuar –mira Matt, soy una chica, hacerlo contigo fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, realmente, me da vergüenza hablar del tema, y siento que estoy en un video porno si me graban haciéndolo, es humillante, por mas que hacerlo contigo no lo sea, y eso solo es porque te amo pero no quiero estar en un video así- creo que mezcle mucho las cosas, espero que me entienda.

Entonces Matt se acerca a mí y me abraza, y de nuevo de algún modo terminamos en la cama, haciéndolo de nuevo. Luego nos bañamos, los dos, juntos, y eso fue más vergonzoso que el video por alguna razón. Después de eso, me vestí como mi versión masculina y salimos al parque del orfanato, como cualquier otro día, y comimos, en el lugar de siempre, debajo de un árbol, del lado donde nadie nos ve, ahora que lo pienso, si parecemos gays, y porque no podemos fingir serlo, claro, la discriminación por que nos gustaría alguien del mismo sexo, y no quiero ver a Matt sufrir y él no me quiere ver a mi sufrir cuando lo vea a él sufrir porque yo sufro y bla, bla, bla, se entiende, la depresiva vida de una adolecente normal que se hace pasar por hombre, bueno depresiva las bolas que finjo tener, tengo a Matt como novio, eso es más que suficiente para alegrarme cualquier día.

¿Y si dijese que soy mujer? Ni hablar, eso queda fuera de la posible ecuación, si lo dijese Roger no tendría más opción que cambiarme de la habitación de Matt, porque aunque Roger sabe que soy mejer, quedo como condición que las demás personas no podrían enterarse de esto o me cambiaria de habitación.

-Mello ¿en que piensas?-

-estaba buscando alguna posibilidad para poder ser novios también fuera de la habitación, me refiero, a que los demás lo sepan-

-podríamos solo decirlo-

-te recuerdo que soy "hombre"-

-ah, ya entiendo, no quieres que sufra porque sufres porque sufro y etc. Por la discriminación existente hacia las parejas homosexuales-

-exacto-

-Podrías decir que no eres hombre si no que mujer-

-no, porque me cambiarían de habitación, fue la condición a la que llegue con Rogers-

-esta bien, es complicado-

Y así paso la semana, Matt y yo estábamos como siempre en el exterior de la habitación, y en el interior éramos mucho más unidos, si me entienden, paso un mes, y Matt me regalo una hermosa caja con hermosos chocolates dentro, y yo me regale a mi misma, literalmente, me puse un moño, paso otro mes, más chocolate otro moño, y algo muy inesperado. Salteo toda esta etapa de dos meses porque es muy empalagosa y sexi, y me avergüenza contarla.

La mañana después de los dos meses, luego de bañarme, cambiada como hombre, por las dudas me sentí mareada y con ligeras nauseas, así que me quede sentada al lado del inodoro y paso, vomite lo que Matt escucho.

-Mello ¿estas bien?-

-si, solo algo mareada-

-¿quieres quedarte?-

-seria lo mejor-

-¿le aviso a tus profesores?-

-dile a Roger, que él le avise al resto-

-muy bien, voy a avisarle ¿quieres algo antes de que me valla?-

-no, así estoy bien-

Matt entra al baño, besa mi frente y me susurra un "te amo, mejórate" al oído, luego sale del baño y de la habitación. Cuando ya no escucho ni sus pasos, saco un test de embarazo que tenia escondido y comienzo a prepararlo.

-yo solo espero que mis sospechas no sean falsas- dije con mucho nerviosismo pensando en lo peor y a la vez mejor, realmente si es de Matt, no me importa mi edad, tengo esa sensación de que voy a estar con él mucho tiempo.

Espero que Matt piense de igual manera que yo, si no voy a estar en un gran problema para el cual no tengo idea de cual seria una posible solución.


	3. Chapter 3

¿Dónde demonios esta la oficina de Roger? ¡Siempre es Mello la que termina yendo allí! aunque, vivo hace tanto en este orfanato, tendría que saber donde se encuentra la oficina del director.

-¡aja! finalmente la encontré- exclamo al aire por mi reciente victoria al encontrar mi objetivo, me acerco a la puerta y toco.

-¿si?- escucho a Roger responder.

-¿ah Roger puedo pasar?- por mi tono parece como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño de kínder.

-si, adelante- entro y me acerco a su escritorio -¿ocurrió algo joven Matt? No es normal para usted venir aquí, me sorprende que sepa el camino-

-en realidad no lo sabía, y me perdí, pero ese no es el problema, Mello se encuentra mal y me pidió que lo llamara, ell-él estuvo vomitando- mierda casi se me escapa de los nervios

-Matt ¿sabes el secreto de Mello?- mierda, carajo ¿Qué hago?

-eso depende, se muchos secretos de Mello ¿a cual se refiere?- las verdades a medias suelen salvar vidas, Roger suspira.

-bueno, vamos a la habitación, después de todo también es la tuya ¿saber regresar?-

-no, para nada, no tengo idea de como volver, ya le dije que me perdí y de casualidad encontré la oficina- que dolorosa realidad.

-vamos- pronuncio Roger.

Salimos de la oficina, nos dirigimos por los pasillos y tardamos eso de 10 minutos en llegar a la habitación, a mi me tardo 20 llegar a la oficina, tengo que salir más de esa habitación, quizá explorar el lugar. Entramos en la habitación y nos dirigimos al baño donde Mello aun se encontraba.

-Mello, ya volví, y traje a Roger como dijiste-

-¿te tardo 40 minutos buscar a Roger?- pregunto claramente molesta, pero aun sin salir del baño

-es que yendo me perdí, nunca voy a la oficina de Roger, igual no es momento para discutir-

-claro, claro, Roger-

-Mello déjame entrar, necesito examinarte para ver que tienes-

-no… no es necesario que me examines yo sé que tengo-

-¿me lo puedes decir para así ver como tratarte?-

-que Matt salga de la habitación- Roger me miro con cara de "ya la escuchaste" yo solo asentí y salí de la habitación.

Me senté al lado de la puerta a esperar, me preocupa Mello, no le iba a discutir ahora, pero quiero saber que tiene, y también quiero saber porque no me lo quiere decir.

Diez minutos más tarde y aun nadie me dice que tiene Mello, pero puedo escuchar ligeramente la voz real de Mello discutiendo con Roger aunque no se bien que dicen.

Otros diez minutos pasaron y la situación no cambio, aunque en un momento escuche algo estrellarse contra la pared, supongo que esta muy molesta por algo.

Diez minutos más y nada, me estoy empezando a aburrir pero me preocupo mucho por Mello como para irme de al lado de esta puerta.

Media hora más piso, ya me duele el trasero de estar sentado en el piso. Con la visión periférica pude notar una mancha blanca que se acercaba a mí, deduje que era Near, no puede ser nadie más.

-¿Mello se enojo contigo?- pregunto al estar parado delante de mí con su tono de voz monótono.

-no, esta teniendo una charla privada con Roger- le aclaro, aunque puede que si este enojada y por eso no quiso que me quedara dentro del cuarto.

-¿Por qué estas sentado ahí?-

-deje mis video juegos dentro de la habitación y no tengo nada que hacer-

-¿quieres que te haga compañía?-

-no, deja, seguro ya salen, están ahí adentro hace una hora- Near suspira

-como quieras- luego de decir eso, continuo con su camino a no estoy muy seguro donde.

Finalmente luego de quince minutos más, la puerta se abre y se asoma Roger, yo me paro y lo miro entonces Roger habla.

-entra, tenemos que tener una conversación seria los tres- esto me da miedo, luego de que entro Roger me indica que me siente al lado de Mello, quien aun parecía enojada, espero que no con migo

Roger abre la boca como para decir algo y la vuelve a cerrar en un suspiro, se agarra la cabeza -¿Por qué siempre son ustedes los que me causan más problemas?- pregunta sin respuesta, vuelve a suspirar –bueno, entiendo que Matt ya sabe "el secreto" ¿no?- Mello asiente –también tengo entendido que se lo dijiste porque él te confeso sus sentimientos- Mello vuelve a asentir –pero que también estabas pensando en decírselo- sigue asintiendo, creo que lo están asiendo para ponerme al tanto de lo que estuvieron hablando –y también que ahora son novios, desde hace ya dos meses- otra vez asiente –y que ya han tenido relaciones- Mello se sonroja pero asiente -¿Matt entiende lo que estoy diciendo?-

-entiendo lo que estas diciendo, pero no entiendo a que viene todo esto-

-Mello, es tu deber decirle a Matt y tienen este día para decidir que van a hacer, que quede claro que es porque tú me insististe para eso, porque mi decisión era clara- no entiendo nada-los dejo, quiero la respuesta lo antes posible entre hoy en la tarde y mañana en la mañana, los dos pueden quedarse aquí el día de hoy y mañana, le avisaré a sus profesores-diciendo esto Roger salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta a tras de suyo, luego de ver eso, dirigí mi mirada a Mello, ella me mira fijamente a los ojos luego suspira y aparta la mirada hacia el piso.

-tranquilo, ya sé que tu respuesta va a ser la misma que la de Roger, la veo en tus ojos-

-¿la respuesta de Roger? ¿Asía que? Perdón Mello, pero dudo mucho que puedas ver la respuesta a una pregunta que no se en mis ojos- Mello se detiene en seco y vuelve a mirarme

-¿realmente no sabes? Roger lo dejo bastante obvio-

-que manera más sutil de decirme que soy un idiota-

-sabes que te amo igual, no sé de qué te quejas-

-de que no me quieres decir que te pasa, y de que no me digas cual es la pregunta-

Mello respira profundamente, varias veces con los ojos cerrados, después vuelve a mirarme.

-prométeme que no te vas a enojar y no vas a reaccionar mal y no vas a pensar mal de mí ni nada-

-me conoces, sabes que eso no va a pasar, pero si re hace sentir más cómoda y confiada, te lo prometo- no estoy mintiendo, podría decirme que es un ser espacial hecho de baba no me importaría.

Respira hondo una vez más y con los ojos cerrados me dice –Matt, estoy embarazada, y quiero tener al bebe-


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del autor: finalmente entiendo como hacer esto, bueno he aqui un nuevo capitulo, que si no fuese porque me fui de vacaciones, no tenia creatividad y que hubo algunos percances hubiese estado listo hace semanas :P espero sea de su agrado...  
**_

-wow, wow, wow, wow ¿Qué? Espera ¿Qué?- mire fijamente los ojos de Matt

-que estoy embarazada y quiero tener al bebe- le repetí lentamente

Matt se congeló, no estoy segura si por el hecho de que estoy embarazada o por el hecho de que quiero tener al bebe, pero supongo que en breve lo sabré

-¿Qué?- me está poniendo histérica esto

-lo que te dije, estoy embarazada, que quede claro que tú eres el padre y yo quiero tener al bebe-

-sí, sí, ya entendí esa parte- lo miro con frustración

-¡Entonces deja de decir qué!-

-pero es que no entiendo cuál sería la pregunta-

-¿acaso eres idiota?-

-sí, ya dejaste en claro eso hace bastante- para estos momento mi ojo está temblando en irritación y enojo

-como contigo no se pueden hacer preguntas indirectas te lo hago fácil ¿quieres o no tener al bebe?-

-¿yo?-

-no, le estaba preguntando a un Near invisible-

-tu sarcasmo me hiere-

-¿puedes responder a la pregunta?- esto me está enfadando realmente mucho

-tú habías dicho que Roger te dio su respuesta, y que veías esa misma respuesta en mis ojos ¿Cuál fue la respuesta de Roger?-

-¡que abortara ¿Cuál te crees que iba a ser su respuesta?!- le grite, ya estoy cansada de las discusiones -¿¡ahora podrías dejar de evitar mi pregunta y darme una puta respuesta de una vez!?-

-no creo que sea bueno que te alteres tanto, deberías calmarte un poco-

-¡no quiero calmarte Matt, quiero una puta respuesta!- mi grito se mezcló con un sollozo, estaba comenzando a llorar -¿¡Qué tan difícil es darme una respuesta!?- le arroje una almohada a la cabeza

-en serio, tienes que calmarte, yo… yo... yo… -

-¡termina lo que vas a decir, dilo de una vez, di que no lo quieres tener!-

-Mello, yo no…- Matt extiende su brazo hacia mí, pero yo me corro

-¿no qué? Dilo, no importa, sabía que ibas a decir que no lo querías tener, sin importar que yo lo quisiese, Roger me dijo que debíamos estar de acuerdo- no podía seguir gritando, mi garganta ya no lo aguantaba, me desplome en el piso y deje que las lágrimas cayeran, no importa cuando quisiese yo a este bebe, no puedo cuidarlo yo sola, por más que viva en un orfanato, por más ayuda que reciba, la única persona que faltaría seria Matt

-Mello, eso…-

-ya déjalo Matt, no importa, ya entendí ¿puedes salir de la habitación?- ya no tenía fuerzas, así que lo dije más como un susurro

-pero, Mello, yo…-

-¡Matt, sal de la puta habitación!- junte toda la fuerza que tenía, más la ira que sentía y se lo grite

-pero…-

-¡ya basta Matt, basta, sal de aquí, no quiero verte!- le grite -¿¡no lo entiendes!? ¡Sal ya de aquí o juro que voy a matarte!- estoy muy enojada con él, no quiero seguir hablándole, no quiero seguir viéndolo o escuchándolo

-Mello, pero…-

-¡que salgas ya de esta habitación!- le grite mientras me paraba y lo sacaba de la habitación con una patada, una vez él estuvo fuera cerré la puerta y la trabe, creo que no dure mucho con Matt.

Deje que mis lágrimas cayeran, me deje caer al piso deslizándome por la puerta, lleve mis rodillas al pecho las abrace y hundí mi cara en ellas mientras lloraba todo lo que no llore en años, no quería que terminara, no así, no tan rápido y no quería abortar al bebe; pero ya no tenía otra opción, tendría que decirle a Roger.

A la mañana del día siguiente me desperté con los ojos rojos, dolor de cabeza, marcas de lágrimas que habían recorrido mi cara, en el suelo, al lado de la puerta. Recordé todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Me levante del suelo, ahora mojado por las nuevas lágrimas, pero ya tenía una mancha por todas las que cayeron la noche anterior, y fui al baño, me duche, lave mi rostro y me vestí como mi versión masculina.

Salí de la habitación, Matt no se encontraba fuera de ella, y como ya había comprobado tampoco dentro, me encamine hacia la oficina de Roger para decirle que pidiese un turno para realizar el aborto.

En el camino me cruce con Near, no estaba de humor para discutir con él, ni hacerle ningún mal de forma que seguí mi camino. Al llegar a la oficina del Roger llamo a la puerta

-¿Quién llama?-

-Mello-

-pasa- abro la puerta de madera, entro a su oficina, luego cierro la puerta –supongo que ya hablaste con Matt, y por tu cara no creo que haya estado de acuerdo contigo- yo solo mire hacia un costado y asentí con la cabeza –bueno, hare una llamada para pedir turno, espera aquí así te digo para cuando es- Roger sale de la oficina, y yo en lo único que puedo pensar es en Matt, en cuanto lo quiero y en cuanto lo odio al mismo tiempo, detesto esta sensación de vacío que dejo en mi pecho, quizá luego del aborto pueda volver a estar con él, no sé qué lo que estoy diciendo, de seguro ya no me quiere ni ver, y mucho menos después de la patada que le di ayer. Roger regresa y se sienta en su escritorio –bueno, me dijeron que debo llevarte para que vean que tan avanzado está el embarazo hoy mismo, y si el tiempo coincide en dos semanas sería el aborto- suspira –creo saber cuál será tu respuesta pero igual preguntare ¿quieres que Matt te acompañe?- negué con la cabeza, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar –menos mal que pregunte- luego de eso nos dirigimos al exterior del orfanato, a un auto y de ahí al hospital

Al regresar del hospital, fui directo a mi habitación rogando porque Matt no estuviera en ella, afortunadamente es así.

Me recosté en mi cama tapándome con el acolchado y me dedique el día entero a comer chocolates que Roger me dio y a llorar, nunca estuve tan destrozada mental y físicamente.

Al tiempo Matt entro en la habitación

-Mello, por favor, escúchame- me rogo, pero no estoy con mi mejor humor, de hecho diría que es el peor humor que tuve en mi vida

-no quiero, Matt, no quiero hablarte más, en serió, basta, no me digas ni hola-

-pero Mel…-

-no me importa si estas en la habitación, solo no me hables-

Sin más Matt salió de la habitación, con lo que me puse a llorar con más fuerza ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar así? Desearía que Matt nunca se me hubiese confesado, y yo nunca le hubiese dicho la verdad.

**Notas del autor (pero del final): la verdad sea dicha, el siguiente cap ya lo tengo escrito, pero sin reviews no lo subo... asi que ya saben, dejen reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Mello esta enojada con migo, no me deja ni hablarle, y según se ya tiene turno para el aborto, eso me dijo Roger. Ayer Mello se enojó con migo porque no le dije que quería tener al bebe y asumió que no lo quería tener, pero yo si lo quiero es solo que no me dio tiempo para sintetizar lo que me había dicho, me refiero, me dijo que está embarazada y que lo quería tener todo junto, ella tuvo 40 minutos para poder absorber lo que estaba pasando y llegar a una decisión. Luego de eso, me echó del cuarto con una patada y trabo la puerta, por lo cual termine durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, en la mañana nadie se sorprendió de verme ahí ya que siempre que Mello se enoja con migo, termino durmiendo en ese sofá, de hecho, muchos se estaban sorprendiendo de que yo no haya aparecido en ese sofá por más de dos meses. En fin, quise aclarar las cosas, Mello parece muy deprimida, cuando entre en la habitación Mello estaba envuelta en acolchados y sabanas comiendo chocolates, y por lo que vi en su rostro, llorando a mares, sin embargo volvió a echarme y me prohibió hablarle. Yo no quiero estar peleado con Mello, yo aún la amo, yo me preocupo por ella, la quiero a mi lado, quiero al bebe que lleva en su vientre, pero no quiere escucharme, y solo tengo dos semanas para que ella me escuche y no aborte. A todo esto volví al sofá.

-¿se enojó contigo?- Near apareció de no sé donde

-sí, y bastante feo se enojó- le digo

-¿y esta vez por qué?- yo siempre le cuento lo que ocurre a Near, porque escucha sin burlarse ni juzgar, y al final da su opinión seria del asunto, pero esta vez es distinto.

-la verdad no sé si puedo contarte-

-¿y eso porque?-

-es que es demasiado grande- Near mira para todos lados, no había nadie en el lugar, era el medio día, y todos estaban comiendo

-¿tiene que ver con Mello?- se supone que es el más inteligente del lugar

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-

-me refiero si tiene que ver con el verdadero genero de Mello- ¿Near sabe?

-¿qué?- nunca está de más ser precavido

-que si tiene que ver con Mello femenina- Near dice un poquito exasperado –realmente llegas a niveles que me alteran hasta a mí-

-lo siento, te entendí la segunda vez, pero no estaba seguro-

-igualmente-

-sí, tiene que ver-suspiro –a qué más da, es que Mello y yo estábamos saliendo- Near me miro con ojos que decían de forma sarcástica "no me jodas ¿de verdad?" –y Mello, bueno ella quedo embarazada y – suspiro –ella quería tener al bebe a pesar de que Roger le dijo que abortara y al final acordaron que yo iba a tener la última palabra pero- suspiro otra vez –pero no lo pude digerir lo suficientemente rápido, Mello asumió que yo le estaba diciendo que no lo quería tener, aunque eso no sea verdad, y ya tiene fecha para abortar, y ahora quería hablar con ella pero me dijo que no le hable nunca más-

-¿eso es todo?-

-resumido, si-

-¿me puedes responder algo?-

-supongo-

-¿Cómo le haces para meterte en esta clase de situaciones extremadamente complicadas siempre?- increíble, hoy Near está mostrando muchas más emociones de lo normal, aún no está en un nivel común, pero para él esto es mucho

-simple, me enamore de una loca, adicta al chocolate, medio psicópata, medio impulsiva que resulta ser mi mejor amiga desde hace bastante- Near se tapó un ojo cada vez que decía "medio" para referirse a "medio si la mira un tuerto"

-tienes que explicarle, porque ese sofá no va a ser muy cómodo para dormir siempre-

-no puedo explicarle si no me deja hablarle-

-busca otra solución- dijo mientras me extendía un papel –tengo entendido que cantas bien- luego de decir eso Near desapareció de la escena.

Abrí el papel que me acababa de entregar y lo leí, es del concurso de karaoke que se realiza el viernes ¿No estará insinuando que participe en eso? ¿O sí? Quizá no sea tan mala idea, buscar una canción que más o menos este acorde con la situación, y Mello no podrá no escucharme, pero que canción. Claro, ya se, y lo mejor es que ya se me la letra, espero Mello entienda el mensaje. En segundos ya me había anotado en el concurso y dicho que canción era la que quería para ese día, la verdad que ganar me importa muy poco, solo quiero a Mello de vuelta.

Esa noche dormí muy mal pensando en Mello, y la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, incluso robe unas cuantas cervezas y tome asta dormirme en ese incomodo sofá, dormir una noche no es tan malo, pero cuando son cinco noches seguidas la espalda empieza doler. Mañana es viernes, finalmente, y espero que Mello realmente comprenda lo que le quiero decir a través de la canción.

Y ya es viernes, a solo una hora del concurso, todos los que vivimos aquí estamos obligados tanto o a estar entre los espectadores o subir al escenario, somos solo quince participantes, no muchos quieren cantar a delante de todos, la verdad yo tampoco quiero, pero si es el único modo de que Mello me escuche, pues que se le va a hacer, no hay de otra. Yo soy el participante número diez, así que solo queda esperar.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora llego mi turno, ahora que lo recuerdo, me da pánico escénico, odio estar en frente de las personas, y odio cantar en público, si Mello no me escucha creo que me suicido.

"y ahora Matt, que va a cantar 'stay' de 'mayday parade'"

Subí al escenario, vi en la cara de absolutamente todos los presentes que nadie esperaba verme allí, sobre el escenario, y no me costó mucho encontrar a Mello entre la multitud, nuestras miradas se conectaron y la canción comenzó a sonar.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now  
Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me  
And it's taking me to somewhere new_

If you believe that everything's alright  
You won't be all alone tonight  
And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
Slowly lifting me to somewhere new

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, you said  
"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello."  


Mello sintió la última frase, y con mi mirada puesta en ella comprendió que se lo estaba diciendo a ella.

___Please_

What a night it is, when you live like this  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, I said  
"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"  


Eso también es cierto, hace un año más o menos no recuerdo porque había "caído" en la bebida, y no vengo durmiendo bien.

___Please… stay  
Please stay_

I'll admit I was wrong about everything  
Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down  
All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,  
I don't even wanna think about

I'm not strong enough for the both of us  
What was I supposed to do  
You know I love you  
Whoa-oh  


Mello sabe que no soy fuerte, no puedo no estar a su lado, ella es la resistente, sabe que no puedo reaccionar tan rápido como ella, sabe que la amo. Ella contempla con los ojos abiertos cada palabra que decía la canción, intentando relacionar lo que estaba cantando con lo que pienso, siento y lo que sucedió.

___Please just stay  
Stay_

La letra de la canción era casi perfecta, solo faltaba mencionar un embarazo y estaba, espero que esto sea suficiente para que ella me acepte de nuevo, y que no aborte.


	6. Chapter 6

Puta mierda, odio esto. Hace 3 días que estoy de esta forma sin ir a clases, odio estar todo el día en esta misma posición envuelta en sábanas comiendo chocolates mientras lloro por alguien a quien obviamente no le interese y por alguien a quien voy a perder sin siquiera conocer, odio estar tan triste por todo, odio que no haya nadie que pueda apoyarme en esto porque, sin contar a Matt y Roger, nadie sabe que estoy embarazada, que quiero tener al bebe y que me "obligan" de cierta forma a abortar, odio estar "enojada" con Matt cuando no estoy ni cerca de eso, odio todavía amarlo, odio que se haya confesado, odio tener que ir a clases y fingir ser hombre, odio esa mentira, odio llorar, odio no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, y odio que interrumpan mi monologo interno de odio al llamar a la puerta.

-¿¡QUE!?- grito desde donde estoy no tengo ganas ni de pararme

-Mello, es Roger ¿me dejas pasar?- pregunta con una dulzura que me parece insoportable

-¡ME DA IGUAL!- sigo gritando para no pararme, por más que odie esta posición, no tengo ganas de moverme, Roger abre la puerta y entra cerrando esta tras de sí, viéndome prácticamente destrozada aun envuelta en sábanas y sentada en el piso contra un rincón.

-Mello, los profesores me han dicho que no has estado yendo a clase- continua con ese tono dulce

-¿y?- pregunto con total falta de respeto

-no es propio de ti faltar, pierdes preciadas horas de estudio y aprendizaje que según tú te sirven para intentar superar a Near-

-Repito ¿Y?-

-solo quería preguntar porque-

-no te parece obvia la respuesta- dije mirando el suelo y lentamente levanto la mirada -¡no tengo la más puta gana de pararme y hacer todo lo que tengo que hacer para aparentar ser lo que no soy, no tengo la más puta gana de moverme de este punto y no tengo la más puta e insignificante gana de ir a clase!-

-¿tiene esto algún motivo?-

- ¡CORTA DE UNA VEZ CON EL TONO DULCE ME PONE DE LOS NERVIOS!- le grito -¡NO TENGO QUE TENER UN PUTO MOTIVO PARA NO TENER GANAS DE ALGO, SIN EMBARGO MI MIERDA DE MOTIVO ES PORQUE NO QUIERO MOVERME, NO QUIERO HACER NADA!-

-¿Por qué?-

-¡PORQUE ESTOY DEPRIMIDA! ¿¡BIEN!?- sigo gritándole -¡ME PONE JODIDAMENTE TRISTE NO HABLAR CON MATT, ME PONE JODIDAMENTE TRISTE TENER QUE ABORTAR Y ME PONE JODIDAMENTE TRISTE NO TENER A NADIE ALREDEDOR!-

-Mello, tienes que calmarte, no voy a obligarte a ir a clases, pero sabes que el viernes está el concurso de karaoke y todos están obligados a asistir-

-Sí, sí, quizá ese día me den ganas de moverme- le respondo

-bien, le diré a los profesores que no te encuentras bien y por eso no estas asistiendo a clases- después de decir eso, se marcha, dejándome sola con mi amargura, odio y depresión nuevamente.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo decidí mirar el reloj, y me tomo por sorpresa que fuesen las dos de la mañana, y como sentía la necesidad de bañarme luego de tres días sin hacerlo tome fuerzas para levantarme. Luego de bañarme salí de la habitación dirigiéndome a la cocina por más chocolates. Volviendo de la cocina con los chocolates, realmente los necesito, aunque más necesito a Matt, y hablando de Roma, quien si no Matt puede estar acostado durmiendo en ese incomodo sofá, en serio, yo no puedo ni estar sentada ahí y él se las ingenia para dormir. No sé bien que paso pero termine parada a su lado, arrodillándome en el piso contemple su rostro, realmente lo extraño, no pude evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, y pronto muchas más las siguieron. Así fue como termine llorando arrodillada al lado de un Matt durmiente como si estuviese muerto.

-Mello- escucho una voz detrás de mí y al voltearme veo a Near, él sabe que soy mujer pero el resto es otra cosa

-no preguntes- le dije rápidamente

-no necesito preguntar, Matt ya me conto, el siempre habla con migo cuando ustedes dos se pelean, igualmente ya sabía parte de las cosas, aunque no quería contarme esta vez-

-¿y eso porque?-

-él no sabía que yo sé que tú eres mujer- respira profundo –escucha Mello, yo sé que será lo que me vas a decir después de esto pero, tienes que escuchar a Matt y lo que él quiere decirte y siente-

-Tres cosas, primero, no te metas en la relación de las demás personas, segundo, yo sé que Matt no me ama aunque espero todavía me quiera como amiga y tercero, no voy a escuchar lo que ya sé, no quiero terminar más rota- toda esta conversación esta echa de susurros para no despertar a nadie, Near suspira pesadamente y niega con la cabeza

-haz lo que quieras Mello, solo fue un consejo, está en ti el aceptarlo o no- dice retirándose del lugar y yo vuelvo a la habitación al mismo puto punto a volver a hacer las mismas putas cosas.

Al sentarme busque mi reproductor de música y me coloque los auriculares para escuchar lo que sea, entonces mi lista re reproducción aleatoria decidió deprimirme un poco más pasando canciones como "Almost Lovers", "Lovesick Fool" y "Love Isn't Always Fair". Canción por canción van pasando hasta que me quiebro y rompo en un mar de lágrimas, otra vez.

Suspiro, es viernes y tengo que ir al puto concurso de karaoke, ni que participara como para estar obligada a ir, en fin, no tengo ganas de hacer todo el proceso de transformación así que "tomare prestada" una de las camperas de Matt. Luego de ponerme la campera me doy cuenta del error enorme que cometí, la puta campera tiene el puto aroma de Matt, rápidamente las lágrimas quieren volver a caer pero estas logro aguantarme las. Lenta y pesadamente me dirijo al sector donde se realiza el concurso tomo asiento en una de las tantas sillas plásticas que se colocaron para la ocasión y simplemente espero a que todo esto termine.

Luego de aproximadamente media hora, que fue un infierno, realmente, si no sabes cantar no participes en un concurso de karaoke, bueno, luego de esta media hora pasa algo que me sorprende, mejor dicho escucho algo que no esperaba.

"y ahora Matt, que va a cantar 'stay' de 'mayday parade'"

Dice quien sea que este anunciando, pero me sorprendió lo que dijo ¿Matt? ¿Cantando en público? No lo creo, abra algún otro Matt porque el que yo conozco no puede ni dar una lección oral en frente de la clase. Pero parece que esto si lo puede hacer, o lo va a intentar, mi mirada se cruzó con la de él y la canción comienza.

_I need some time just deliver the things that I need for now  
Everything that I feel's like a warm deep calm casting over me  
And it's taking me to somewhere new_

If you believe that everything's alright  
You won't be all alone tonight  
And I'd be blessed by the light of your company,  
Slowly lifting me to somewhere new

Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
Since the last time that we spoke, you said  
"Please understand if I see you again don't even say hello." 

Demasiado similar a una situación que recuerdo de hace algunos días ¿está cantando la canción para mí?

_Please_

What a night it is, when you live like this  
And you're coming up beneath the clouds,  
Don't let me down  
All the love's still there I just don't know what to do with it now  
You know, I still can't believe we both did some things  
I don't even wanna think about  
Just say you love me and I'll say "I'm sorry,  
I don't want anybody else to feel this way"  
No, no, no  


¿Realmente todavía me ama? Después de todo lo que le dije y como lo trate, no, Matt merece algo mejor, alguien que no lo trate como basura cuando esta de mal humor.

_Oh can you tell, I haven't slept very well  
since the last time that we spoke, I said  
"Please understand I've been drinking again, and all I do is hope"  
_

Espero que lo de la bebida sea en metáfora, pero entiendo lo de "dormir mal" estuvo durmiendo en un sofá realmente incomodo estos últimos días.

_Please… stay  
Please stay_

I'll admit I was wrong about everything  
Cause I'm high and I don't wanna come down  
All the fun that we had on your mothers couch,  
I don't even wanna think about

I'm not strong enough for the both of us  
What was I supposed to do  
You know I love you  
Whoa-oh  


Me va a hacer llorar en frente de todos, no puedo creerlo, si realmente me está cantando a mí, esto… no, yo, tendría que haberlo escuchado ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? no lo deje ni terminar de hablar cuando le dije lo que estaba pasando, no le di tiempo, no era algo que él se hubiese esperado y se lo dije todo junto y no le di tiempo a que respondiera, simplemente asumí que diría que no. Tengo que hablar con Matt

_Please just stay  
Stay_

Fuera de todo lo emocional y todo esto, hay que admitir que Matt canta muy bien… mientras cantaban las personas que faltaban mis pensamientos estaban centrados en Matt.


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A: **si es raro que yo escriba esto pero es para hacer el disclaimer de que no me pertenece death note ni los personajes ni las canciones que uso.

* * *

Puto concurso de karaoke, me tengo que quedar aquí, sin poder ver a Mello y sin poder hablar con ella y ver si ella entendió el mensaje, hasta que anuncien al ganador, puto jurado ¡decidan más rápido!

-¡todos los concursantes hagan el favor de subir al escenario!- llamo quien sea que este anunciando las cosas -¡tengo en mis manos la decisión del jurado!- al fin, ya se les estaba pasando la hora, tengo que admitir que yo al lado de los demás concursantes quedo fuera del cuadro -¡luego de mucha deliberación-no me digas-el jurado no pudo llegar a un ganador concreto!-en sima que se tardan tres horas en decidir no llegan al ganador, si estoy exagerando fueron veinte minutos pero qué más da -¡dos de los concursantes estuvieron a la par y tendrán que volver a concursar!- hizo una pequeña pausa para "aumentar la tensión" -¡el ganador de todos los años Anthony y el nuevo concursante Matt!- oh pero ¿Qué carajo? Soy consciente que canto bien pero, puta mierda ¡no quiero cantar más! Aunque siempre se puede aprovechar para decirle más cosas a Mello en público sin que nadie se dé cuenta, ganar es lo de manos, lo importante aquí es decirle a Mello todo lo que pienso de ella -¡se les dará a los concursantes 15 minutos para que decidan en una segunda canción y la practiquen aunque sea una vez!- no necesito ni pensar ni practicar, ya se cual voy a usar y la verdad estaba pensando en cantársela a Mello antes de que todo esto pasara así que ya me la sé -¡todos los concursantes por favor bajen del escenario, y los concursantes que no deban re-concursar, únanse a los espectadores!- pude ver el odio en algunos de ellos hacia mí, los que participan son siempre los mismos, y nunca alcanzan a este Anthony, el que venga yo, una persona que odia estar en público y que no mostraba ningún signo de cantar si quiera lo alcance en un solo intento debe dar algo de rabia, yo sé de esto, Mello lo sufre siempre con Near. También pude notar como se había formado un grupo considerable de chicas que me estaban mirando en forma soñadora como un fan club dedicado a mí, lo siento chicas, yo soy de Mello, y solo de ella.

Fui a decirle al encargado de poner las canciones cual era la que quería y al llegar al lugar me encontré con Anthony, él es rubio, algo alto, esbelto, en mi opinión se parece bastante a los príncipes de los cuentos de hadas, pero con una actitud diez veces más engreída y egocéntrica, no le preste mucha atención y le dije a Paul, el encargado, el nombre de la canción que quería ante lo que Anthony hizo un pequeño gesto de superioridad o algo parecido, era evidente que él ya había dejado el nombre de la canción que él iba a cantar. Luego de hacer lo que había ido a hacer, deje el lugar para esperar los últimos 10 minutos antes de que empezara la segunda parte de esta mierda, en eso Anthony aparece.

-Matt ¿no vas a practicar tu canción?- que quede claro que su voz es irritante porque tiene ese aire de superioridad impregnado hasta en esta, y su tono es muy arrogante

-no- respondí cortante, no tengo ganas de hablar con este tipo

-deberías, o quizá no, de todas formas no vas a ganarme- yo ruedo mis ojos, aunque claro, él no puede ver eso porque llevo puestos mis goggles

-no me interesa ganar, yo solo quiero que entienda el mensaje- le respondí, siendo sincero no creo que le importe

-¿el mensaje? Así que al antisocial gamer Matt le gusta alguien, lamento que todas las chicas aquí mueran por mí, no tienes oportunidad con ninguna de ellas- juro que voy a matarlo si sigue hablando así

-no sabes ni de quien hablo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- le pregunto

-simplemente porque yo soy perfecto, y tú eres todo lo contrario, además las chicas no pueden resistirse a mis encantos- me pregunto exactamente que encantos, igualmente apuesto lo que sea a que Mello no cae ante estos encantos misteriosos que no logro ver

-lo que digas- le respondo y vuelvo a no hacer nada y esperar

-no me ignores, yo soy un ser superior, no puedes ignorarme-

-no te ignoro, es que la conversación se acabó, y hasta donde se no eres ningún ser superior-

-claro que lo soy ¿o acaso no vez que soy más bello que tú? Con mis ojos celestes incomparables, mi cabello rubio y sedoso, mi esbelto cuerpo y mi seductor tono de vos- tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no reírme ante "tono seductor"

-existen ojos más encantadores y un cabello rubio dorado es más agradable a la vista, y un cuerpo mucho más perfecto que el tuyo, y por sobre todo quiero aclararte que tú supuesto tono de voz seductor es una mentira que solo te crees tú mismo, porque tienes el tono de voz más arrogante que jamás haya escuchado, sin mencionar que tu actitud es del mismo estilo- esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –además, yo tengo mejor ranking que tú- quizá dije de más, pero se lo merece por hablar tanto –y sumado a todo, mis ojos verde esmeralda le ganan a tus ojos celestes-

-todo lo que dices no tiene fundamentos, no conoces a nadie así-

-si conozco, se llama Mello, segundo en el ranking, tal vez lo recuerdes, suele patear tu trasero cuando lo insultas o lo molestas de algún modo-

-ah, pero…- me levanto los goggles y lo miro fijo- está bien lo admito, tus ojos si le ganan a los míos, pero eso es lo único bueno que tú tienes, y yo sigo siendo perfecto-

-lo que digas-

-y voy a decirte algo…- su voz es cortada por la voz del que estuvo anunciando todo, todo el tiempo, indicando ahora que los 15 minutos habían terminado.

-¡es hora de continuar con Anthony cantando "Had Enough" de "Breaking Benjamin"!- como realmente no me interesa escucharlo solo seguí esperando mi turno sin prestarle atención pensando en Mello, como para variar.

Cuando su canción termino todos lo aplaudieron y que se yo, pude escuchar a algunas chicas gritando, pobrecillas, la falta de cerebro que deben de tener ¿Cómo es que están aquí exactamente?

-¡ahora Matt cantando "Her Love Is My Religion" de "The Cab"!- subí al escenario, de nuevo, pero ahora sin los goggles y, de nievo, mire a Mello, aunque este vez me costó menos encontrarla, y ahora que lo noto, ella trae puesta una de mis camperas. La canción comienza y también empiezo yo a cantar, pensando únicamente en Mello y claramente en la letra de la canción, combinado ambos para transmitirle mis sentimientos a Mello a través de esta.

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

Some have them Bibles, and some go to church  
Well I found my heaven, inside of her

Que conste que Mello es católica y convengamos que yo no creo en Dios así que se va entendiendo por qué elegí esta canción.

_We all need something to believe, gotta find our destiny  
I've got her and she's got me  
I see her when I close my eyes, she's my only God in life  
Never gonna say goodbye_

Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face  
And I'm seeing God every time she says my name  
So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost  
Her love is my religion

Some have their crosses and their golden gates  
Well she is the grace I wear when I lose my faith

We all need something to believe, the words we say before we sleep  
Close my eyes and she's my dream  
She's the truth inside my world of lies  
Keeping all my hope alive  
Never gonna say goodbye

Lo extraño de esto es que Mello es la que le está mintiendo a todos diciendo que es hombre, pero ella es ella misma, me refiero en personalidad, en definitiva solo miente con su apariencia y su voz, bueno está bien eso es mucho, pero es auténtica en su forma de ser, y le da exactamente igual lo que los demás le digan. Igualmente que ni sueñe con que la voy a dejar ir tan fácil.

_Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face  
And I'm seeing God every time she says my name  
So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost  
Her love is my religion  
_

Puedo escuchar levemente el sonido de los aplausos de las personas al compás de la canción, pero toda mi atención esta puesta en Mello, que tiene sus hermosos ojos abiertos sintiendo cada palabra de la canción, o al menos eso quiero creer

_Her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion  
I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion  
I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

_Cause I see the stars and the freckles on her face  
And I'm seeing God every time she says my name  
So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost  
Her love is my religion_

I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion  
I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion

Espero le haya quedado claro a Mello que es lo que siento por ella, porque más explicado que esto no puede estar, creo, espero que aunque sea se haya dado cuenta de que se lo estoy cantando a ella, pero supongo que el hecho de que no le haya sacado los ojos de encima durante toda la canción ayuda.

Mello se paró y todos los demás también lo hicieron pero estos estaban aplaudiéndome por la canción, Mello parecía algo paralizada, supongo que lo entendió. Además de eso también estaba el grupo de chicas que mencione antes gritando y medio babeándose por mí, me estaban empezando a dar miedo. Le dedique un tierna sonrisa a Mello y baje del escenario a esperar a que el jurado decidiera, otra vez, para después poder hablar con Mello, que es lo único que me importa.

-¡Anthony y Matt suban al escenario nuevamente!- nos llamaron diez minutos más tarde, esta cosa se tarda eternidades, o quizá es solo que lo siento más porque estoy desesperado por ir a hablar con Mello -¡el jurado ha llegado a una decisión por votación unánime!- anunció, ni que me importara como es que llego a la conclusión el jurado o a que conclusión llego, dila de una puta vez, está bien, tengo que calmarme -¡el ganador del concurso de karaoke es…- otra de sus pausas para añadir suspenso –Matt! ¡Felicitaciones!- a que bien, no me importa, todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Anthony a insultar por lo bajo y pude ver como Mello se paraba y comenzaba a acercarse al escenario, se subió y me sorprendí por sus acciones.

* * *

**N/A: **la verdad sea dicha, tengo los proximos tres capitulos escritos, pero soy malvada y no tengo intenciones de subirlos aun a menos que ustedes los quieran claro esta... :D


	8. Chapter 8

**N/A: **esto sigue siendo extraño para mi, en fin, ni death note ni las canciones me pertenecen! y entiendan que si bien antes iban cambiando los narradores pero la historia seguia avanzando, ahora va a ser más de contar el punto de vista de ambos en un tiempo determinado (por lo menos por ahora :D)

* * *

Tengo que preguntarle a Matt si realmente la canto para mí, voy a añadir más cosas a mi lista de odio, como que el jurado tarde tanto en decidir un ganador y que no se pueda ver a los concursantes del concurso de karaoke hasta que este no termina, me refiero hablarles y esas cosas.

-¡todos los concursantes hagan el favor de subir al escenario!- y todos subieron, no puedo evitar notar como Matt resalta por sobre el resto, quiero decir él tiene ese aire distinto al resto de los concursantes -¡tengo en mis manos la decisión del jurado!- apúrate para que pueda ir a hablar con Matt-¡luego de mucha deliberación el jurado no pudo llegar a un ganador concreto!- no me jodas, apúrate y anuncia entre quienes no pudieron decidirse -¡dos de los concursantes estuvieron a la par y tendrán que volver a concursar!- no me digas, pensé que iba a quedar en empate, si nadie escucha mi sarcasmo no sirve -¡el ganador de todos los años Anthony- valla sorpresa -y el nuevo concursante Matt!- y eso si es una sorpresa, aunque ya dije, Matt tiene la voz de un ángel al cantar, y en general también la tiene -¡se les dará a los concursantes 15 minutos para que decidan en una segunda canción y la practiquen aunque sea una vez! ¡Todos los concursantes por favor bajen del escenario, y los concursantes que no deban re-concursar, únanse a los espectadores!- no puedo evitar reírme un poco en mi mente, todos esos idiotas siempre participan intentando vencer a Anthony y Matt con un solo intento lo alcanza, pero toda mi risa interna se detiene cuando veo a un grupo de chicas gritando y babeando sobre mi Matt, me da igual todo el sigue siendo mío, y me siento celosa, aunque si tan solo supieran que él está cantando para mí, o al menos eso creo yo, y espero sea así –los 15 minutos han acabado, es hora de continuar con Anthony cantando "Had Enough" de "Breaking Benjamin"!- anunció y este tipo Anthony subió al escenario, él tiene el pelo rubio, es ligeramente alto, delgado, y típico "príncipe azul" de los cuentos de hadas, lástima que tenga una actitud tan idiota, aunque claramente su apariencia engaña a más de una estúpida, ya que podía ver claramente un grupo de chicas como las que babeaban por Matt pero estas babeaban por Anthony.

La canción comenzó a sonar y Anthony aclaro su garganta para cantar

_Milk it for all it's worth; make sure you get there first_

_The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside_

_We all are prisoners, things couldn't get much worse_

_I've had it up to here; you know your end is near_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_

_When all is said and done, I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life_

_You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down_

_I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind_

_You think you've won this fight; you've only lost your mind_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_

_When all is said and done, I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Hold me down_

_(I will live again)_

_Hold me down_

_(I will break it in)_

_Hold me down_

_(No matter in the end)_

_Hold me down_

_You had to have it all, well, have you had enough?_

_You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve_

_When all is said and done, I will be the one_

_To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

_Heaven help you_

_Heaven help you_

Anthony canta bien, pero no tiene ningún tipo de emoción en sus canciones, solo sabe copiar las notas y cantar. Aun así, yo puedo estar diciendo esto porque su "enemigo" es Matt y yo siempre voy a defender a Matt, porque claramente al resto le importa un carajo si tiene o no emoción porque están todos aplaudiendo y las chicas de antes están gritando.

-¡ahora Matt cantando "Her Love Is My Religion" de "The Cab"!- Matt sube al escenario y Anthony baja o abra bajado antes no le preste atención. Matt me mira directamente a mí sin sus goggles y empieza a cantar con la canción

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

_Some have them Bibles, and some go to church_

_Well I found my heaven, inside of her_

Todos saben que soy católica y todos saben que Matt no es creyente, por lo que está cantando y por cómo me está mirando, me lo está diciendo en serio.

_We all need something to believe, gotta find our destiny_

_I've got her and she's got me_

_I see her when I close my eyes, she's my only God in life_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

_Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face_

_And I'm seeing God every time she says my name_

_So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost_

_Her love is my religion_

_Some have their crosses and their golden gates_

_Well she is the grace I wear when I lose my faith_

_We all need something to believe, the words we say before we sleep_

_Close my eyes and she's my dream_

_She's the truth inside my world of lies_

_Keeping all my hope alive_

_Never gonna say goodbye_

Que irónico, yo soy la que más miente de los dos, aunque a él no le miento, por lo que tiene algo de sentido, lo curioso es que no me dejo de mirar directo a los ojos durante lo que va de la canción y no parece tener intenciones de apartar la mirada y le está poniendo tanto sentimiento a su voz…

_Cause I see the stars in the freckles on her face_

_And I'm seeing God every time she says my name_

_So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost_

_Her love is my religion_

No me queda ninguna duda, me está cantando esto a mí y yo voy a tener que hablar con él lo antes posible.

_Her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion _

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

_Cause I see the stars and the freckles on her face_

_And I'm seeing God every time she says my name_

_So mother Mary pray for me whenever I'm so lost_

_Her love is my religion_

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion _

_I said her love is my religion, is my religion, is my religion_

Cuando termino de cantar yo tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder y estoy con tantos deseos de ir corriendo a donde esta Matt y besarlo que me pare y casi lo hago, suerte que todos los demás también se pararon para aplaudir, juro que voy a matar al grupo ese de chicas que está babeando por Matt. Antes de bajar del escenario Matt me dedica una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto me atrapan y encantan.

Diez minutos más tarde los llamaron de nuevo para que suban al escenario ya que el jurado había llegado a la decisión final, aparentemente unánime -¡el ganador del concurso de karaoke es…- pausa para añadir suspenso al asunto –Matt! ¡Felicitaciones!- internamente estaba festejando ya que, también internamente, quería que Matt ganara, me pare, me acerque al escenario, subí a este e hice lo único sensato que se me pudo haber ocurrido en ese momento, dejando a todos completamente sorprendidos, en especial a Matt.

* * *

**N/A:** sigo siendo malvada y sigo escribiendo capitulos por adelantado, así que haganse a la idea de dejar reviews para que continue subiendolos (siempre y cuando ustedes quieran los siguientes capitulos )': )


	9. Chapter 9

em... pido muchas disculpas, no es que no haya querido actualizar, y no es que lo hice de mala, es que perdí el pendrive donde tenia la información durante un tiempo, y cuando lo finalmente lo encontré ya me había olvidado para que lo estaba buscando, y no fue hasta hoy que vi los reviews que me acorde... realmente les pido perdón!

* * *

No me esperaba de ninguna forma que Mello hiciera eso, me refiero no se ni que significa ¿es su modo de decir que entendió mis mensajes o es un modo de decir que se cansó de vivir en mentiras? Quiero decir, pararse arriba del escenario en frente de absolutamente todo el orfanato, incluyendo profesores, bajar el cierre de la campera que tiene puesta revelando sus pechos, obviamente no desnudos tiene puesta una remera pero es tan ajustada que no esconde nada, podría significar tantas cosas. Se saca la campera y voltea a verme, como es de esperar yo sigo sorprendido, al igual que todo el orfanato, pero Mello me sonríe así que voy a asumir que entendió mis mensajes.

-Matt- ella pronuncia dulcemente -¿me perdonas?- me pregunta y ahora sí que estoy confundido

-¿Qué hay que perdonar?- le pregunto y espero no vuelva a enojarse

-el cómo reaccione y como te trate y todos los…- me responde aun con un tono dulce pero yo la interrumpo

-Mello…- comienzo pero hago una pausa –a mí lo único que me importa es saber que ya no estas enojada conmigo y espero que todavía sigas queriendo no abortar, porque no tengo intenciones de dejarte hacerlo- Mello suelta una pequeña risilla y asiente

-nunca quise y nunca voy a querer abortar- se acerca a mí, me abrasa y besa, yo le devuelvo el abraso y obviamente también el beso, olvidándonos por unos segundo en donde estamos parados y del hecho de que estamos parados en frente de todo el puto orfanato hasta que alguien grita

-¿¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTA PASANDO!?- a claro es medio raro que de la nada Mello, el "chico" más fuerte, uno de los más inteligentes y por sobre todo el más agresivo resulte ser una chica y que este abrasando a su "mejor amigo" de esa forma y besando lo, hablando de algo que nadie podía realmente escuchar. Igualmente Roger se mete rápidamente y nos saca a los dos del lugar llevándonos a su oficina. Al entrar en esta se sienta en su escritorio y nos indica que nos sentemos en las sillas en frente de este.

-explicación, ahora- exigió, Mello y yo nos miramos unos segundos viendo que había en el interior de cada uno y sonriendo al final, ambos volteamos hacia Roger y Mello fue quien hablo primero

-creo que vas a tener que cancelar lo del aborto- dijo bastante feliz por el hecho y la verdad yo también lo estoy

-hasta ahí pude solo- dijo Roger con muy poca paciencia –mira Mello, la última vez que te vi estabas sentada en el piso de tu habitación envuelta en sábanas sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada y deprimida, y la última vez que vi a Matt estaba durmiendo en el sofá de la sala, también deprimido ¿Cómo pasaron de eso, a estar tan felices y unidos?- pregunto yendo directamente al punto, creo que no le cayó bien que Mello haya revelado su verdadero genero a delante de todos

-ah, por dónde empezar…- digo un tercio al aire, un tercio a Mello y otro tercio a Roger.

-por donde quieran, pero que alguien me aclare que paso- dijo un tanto desesperado Roger

-se podría decir que desde el comienzo ambos queríamos tener al bebe- comenzó Mello –pero yo no le di tiempo a Matt para que entendiera lo que estaba pasando y asumí su respuesta, después me enoje con él pero al mismo tiempo lo amaba y entendí por qué "no quería" y me deprimí por mis sentimientos contradictorios, además de que le prohibí a Matt hablarme-

-yo tuve una charla con Near y…-

-un segundo ¿Near sabe que Mello es mujer y está embarazada?- pregunto Roger sin poder creérselo

-a estas alturas podría asegurar que Near sabe todo lo que ocurre en el orfanato- dije antes de continuar con lo que decía –en fin, Near me "sugirió" en su modo particular de sugerir cosas, me entrego un folleto del concurso de karaoke, y yo decidí decirle a Mello lo que pensaba y sentía, me corrijo pienso y siento, por medio de una canción, claro que la segunda canción no estaba entre mis planes, y el ganar tampoco- le dije mientras movía mis manos y brazos de forma incomprensible, como para terminar de expresarme

-igualmente esta segunda canción fue la que me ayudo a comprender que Matt me estaba cantando a mí y que me estaba cantando lo que sentía… siente, por lo que me levante fui hacia él e hice lo que hice, sin mencionar que como antes de esto no tenía ganas de hacer nada "tome prestada" una de las camperas de Matt lo cual facilito un poco las cosas- finalizo Mello

-Y creo que eso es todo, resumido- dije mientras tomaba de la mano a Mello y Roger murmuraba cosas por lo bajo

-¿por qué siempre son ustedes dos lo que me causan más problemas?- pregunto Roger al aire mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a caminar fuera de la habitación –aguarden aquí, tengo que hacer unas llamadas- luego se retiró del todo

-Matt- Mello me llama y yo la miro como para que continúe-¿a quienes crees que va a llamar?- la miro con una cara intrigada –sí, es obvio que una es para cancelar lo del aborto, pero el hablo en plural-

-no me había fijado, quizá a algún hospital para que te monitoreen o algo por el estilo- le respondo y quedamos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo era una un tanto extraño, luego de unos segundo más no resisto me paro y arrastro a Mello a un abraso, la extrañe mucho, una semana sin ella es insoportablemente tranquila, ella también me abraza y puedo sentir sus lágrimas cayendo hasta mi remera

-¿Por qué siento como si no hubiésemos estado juntos por más de un año cuando solo fue una semana?-

-no eres la única que lo siente así- dije mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas, en eso Roger vuelve a entrar en la habitación, y yo dejo a Mello volviendo a sentarme y seco rápidamente mis lágrimas, a Mello le costó un poco más secar las suyas

-muy bien, ya cancele la cita para el aborto y además llame a L para preguntar respecto a la situación- oh mierda esto es grabe, para que haya llamado a L –a él no le importa que hayas hecho público tu género y considera un inconveniente el hecho de que no abortes- Roger hizo una pausa –pero L también considera que no puede obligarte si esta es tu decisión y la de Matt y se les proveerá de todo lo necesario para mantener al bebe hasta que Matt pueda irse del orfanato, momento en el cual Matt deberá llevarlo consigo pero Mello deberá permanecer en las instalaciones hasta cumplir los 18 años- ok, mierda, no me había dado cuenta, yo voy a salir del orfanato un año antes que Mello, lo cual significa que durante un año no nos vamos a poder ver al igual que ahora y eso también significa que voy a tener que establecerme en algún lugar con un bebe de más o menos dos años y mantener contacto con Mello teniendo un trabajo y cuidando de nuestro hijo, no será tan fácil, además ¿Qué pasa si Mello se acostumbra a no estar con su hijo? ¿Qué pasaría si Mello decide dejarme luego de ese año? Creo que todos estos pensamientos los dejare para otro momento, por ahora hay que disfrutar el presente y no pensar en ese posible futuro.

* * *

voy a actualizar doble hoy ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

les dije que esto iba a ser doble... es como disculpa por haberme olvidado...

* * *

Si me lo pongo a pensar bien, no fue lo más sensato exponerme delante de todos, quiero decir, Roger está enojado con nosotros, bueno solo con migo; aunque por un lado mejor, no voy a tener que hacer más ese trabajo extra a la mañana, y voy a poder usar mi otra ropa, algo más ajustada, voy a poder estar con Matt como yo tenga ganas y hacer lo que se nos dé la gana sin ser malinterpretados; aunque por el otro lado, el hecho de que yo esté embarazada complica un poco las cosas, el orfanato recién acaba de enterarse que soy mujer, y presiento que Roger va a sufrir un colapso nervioso. Y la idea de que Matt cuide solo al bebe durante un año no es tan reconfortante, no la parte del cuidado, confío en él y sé que es capaz, pero estando solo podría dejar de quererme o decidir que no quiere estar con migo o algo por el estilo.

-y ahora antes de que se vallan quiero que sepan varias cosas, primero, que estoy bastante decepcionado por el hecho de que dos de mis estudiantes más inteligentes estén esperando un hijo a esta edad, segundo, que estoy orgulloso de que quieran aceptar la responsabilidad- dios, Roger y sus sentimientos contradictorios, aunque no soy quien para decir eso –tercero, ustedes deberán encargarse de que la noticia del embarazo llegue al resto del instituto, si ustedes quieren claro está, aunque va a llegar un punto donde todos van a saber… y cuarto, que dentro de dos semanas tienes tu primer ultrasonido, ahora sí, si no hay nada más que decir, pueden retirarse- y con eso, tanto Matt como yo nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina de Roger, yendo directamente a nuestro cuarto, el cual obviamente seguiríamos compartiendo, ya no había caso en separarnos si yo ya estaba embarazada.

-hey ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaran las personas a las que golpeaste ahora que saben que eres una chica?- Matt me pregunto de la nada, y ambos reímos al imaginarnos las caras de los pobres chicos

-deben de sentirse bastante humillados en este momento…- mi voz se apagó en cuanto llegamos a la puerta de nuestra habitación, prácticamente todos estaban en la puerta obviamente esperando por nosotros

-oh, mierda…- Matt susurro, pero yo no iba a hablar con ninguno de esos idiotas y Matt tampoco, tome su mano y lo arrastre hasta dentro de la habitación, sin prestar atención al resto de los estudiantes. Entramos y trabe la puerta para que no pudieran entrar.

-está bien, no me esperaba eso- admití, y Matt rio un poco

-después de lo que hiciste, no me sorprende- dijo mostrando una de sus cálidas sonrisas

-tu, y tu hermosa voz no se quedan atrás ¡no sabía que cantaras tan bien!- dije y Matt se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió

-solo por ti y para ti- me dijo, y ahora yo me sonrojo, me acerco a él y lo beso, no pudimos estar separados ni una semana sin ponernos mal, no quiero ni pensar lo que va a ser ese año sin Matt. Partimos del beso al escuchar una tos proveniente de una de las sillas cercanas al escritorio, al mirar en esa dirección, nos encontramos con Near.

-¿Cómo entraste? No, mejor ¿Cuándo entraste?- pregunte al no haber notado cuando entro

-ya estaba aquí cuando entraron, solo que no me notaron- respondió simple y sencillamente

-muy bien, a otra pegunta ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Matt quien obviamente no esperaba a Near en la habitación, no voy a mentir, yo tampoco me lo esperaba

-vine a, primero, felicitarte por haber ganado, segundo, felicitarlos por la reconciliación y el embarazo y tercero, intentar ayudar- finalizo y el silencio se hizo presente, bueno, casi, las personas del otro lado de la puerta hacían bastante ruido

-está bien, gracias, gracias por parte de los dos y no entendí la última parte- dijo Matt sabiendo que yo no le iba a agradecer nada a Near

-es obvio que tienen que hacer algo respecto a la gente de afuera y a riesgo de que vuelvan a pelearse al intentar decidir si hablar o no, que contar y que no estoy aquí para que Mello te escuche-

-¡hey! No cometo dos veces el mismo error- le dije, ofendida –pero, aunque odie admitirlo tienes razón, algo habrá que hacer con los idiotas del otro lado- Near solo asintió

-¿y que propones?- pregunto Matt, aparentemente me dejara elegir a mi

-o bien, golpear a todos y dejarlos en el hospital- dije haciendo una pausa –o bien ver que es lo que quieren saber y responder o no-

-ambos sabemos que yo no puedo mandar al hospital ni a una mosca así que opto por la segunda-

-parece que mi presencia no es requerida, ni registrada- comento Near –abran la puerta y enfrenten al orfanato mientras yo regreso a mi habitación- continuo aparentemente agotado por… no sabría decir el motivo, aun así asentí y me acerque a la puerta para destrabarla y dejar salir a Near luego saliendo Matt y por ultimo salí yo misma.

Rápidamente varios estudiantes se abalanzaron sobre nosotros pero con algunas patadas y puñetazos retrocedieron

-muy bien, hagamos esto rápido porque no tengo paciencia- dije -¿Qué mierda es lo que quieren? De a uno si no les molesta- todos retrocedieron unos pasos más ante mi actitud tan poco amable, pero entre ellos quedo delante un chico que no sabría decir quien es

-¿Qué carajos está pasando?- pregunto, probablemente resumiendo lo que muchos pensaban

-¿en serio es tan difícil?- le pregunte como si realmente fuese tan obvio –hola, me presento, Mello, un gusto…-

-Nail- respondió rápido, no sé qué tiene este orfanato con los apodos raros

-un gusto Nail, él es Matt, mi novio- continué, ante lo que hubo un suspiro colectivo y Nail se metió entre la multitud dando paso a otro chico, Leo, lo recuerdo de una vez que lo golpee y le rompí la nariz

-por favor no me golpees ¿realmente eres una chica, o te cambiaste el género?- pregunto con mucho miedo

-realmente soy una chica, no me cambie el género-

Luego de esas dos preguntas la gran mayoría se retiró, creo que no tenían muchas dudas, aun así quedaron cinco personas incluyendo a Matt y a mí misma, luego estaban Rei, Lena y Clara, los dos primeros son compañeros de clase míos y Clara es compañera de Matt.

-considerando que solo somos cinco ¿quieren pasar?- pregunte y todos asintieron. Entramos a la habitación y Matt y yo nos sentamos en la cama de Matt y los otros tres se sentaron enfrentados a nosotros en mi cama.

-¿les quedan preguntas o algo?- pregunto Matt con mucha más amabilidad que yo

-Sí, Mello ¿te acuerdas aquella vez hace dos meses más o menos?- yo lo mire intrigada, pasaron muchas cosas hace dos meses -¿aquella vez en la que no teníamos clases y yo vine a tu habitación a ver si querías almorzar con nosotros?- yo abrí los ojos al recordar lo que había visto Rei aquella vez en mi cama y asentí -¿fueron ustedes dos verdad?- yo volví a asentir pero el color de mi cara era notoriamente distinto. Lena y Clara tenían una cara confusa, Matt entendió lo que decíamos y se sonrojo también

-muy bien, esto de que nos dejen a fuera no me gusta, expliquen qué está pasando- dijo Lena enojada

-¿puedo?- pregunto Rei y yo asentí dándole el ok para que continuara –verán hace dos meses yo entre en la habitación al medio día para ver si Mello quería almorzar con nosotros y cuando entre vi que su cama estaba algo… desordenada- pronuncio la última palabra de forma sugestiva -¿entienden lo que digo?- Lena y clara se vieron confusas por unos segundos antes de comprender lo que estaba insinuando ante lo cual se pusieron rojas

-¡por Dios! ¿De verdad lo hicieron?- pregunto Clara sin mucha vergüenza

-se apreciaría que bajaras la voz un poco- contesto Matt dando a entender que sí y Lena enrojeció aún más.

-¿hace cuánto salen?- pregunto Lena y la verdad no quiero responder

-no mejor sería preguntar hace cuanto sabe Matt que Mello es mujer- interrumpió Clara

-hace poco más dos meses- respondió Matt

-¿Qué cosa, la primer pregunta o la segunda?- pregunta Rei

-ambas- respondí yo y Lena, Clara y Rei se petrificaron

-bueno ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?- Rei fue el primero en hablar, pero tanto Lena como Clara asintieron ante su comentario

-Mello…- comenzó Matt -¿quieres decirles el resto o lo dejamos ahí?- me pregunto Matt a mí y yo lo pensé un poco antes de suspirar y asentir

-de todas formas todos van a enterarse tarde o temprano- le respondí

-¿de qué están hablando?- interrumpió Clara

-yo creo que es algo que tiene que ver con lo que estuvo pasando entre ellos la semana pasada, no sé si lo notaron pero ninguno de los dos actuaba como normalmente lo hacían- y ellos asintieron

-es que me había enojado con Matt, pero al mismo tiempo con migo misma y con Roger porque asumí algo que no era verdad-

-¿si sabes que no entendemos lo que estás diciendo?- dijo Lena

-ah, es que creí que Matt no quería tenerlo, y Roger no me dejaba tenerlo si los dos no estábamos de acuerdo-

-¿tenerlo? ¿Cómo un perro o algo así?- pregunto Rei sin entender que estaba diciendo

-sí, es que estoy embarazada-

* * *

prometido y cumplido, pero ahora no tengo mas capítulos escritos y la verdad no se como deberían ser sus reacciones, así que se aceptan sugerencias, si tienen ganas de que lo siga, si no, igual lo voy a seguir pero tendría que preguntarle a alguien como...


	11. Chapter 11

N.A.: les dije que estoy con poca creatividad, pero esto fue lo que conseguí, espero lo disfruten de todas formas :)

* * *

-eso fue… demasiado directo- dijo Rei después de unos incómodos segundos en silencio.

-darle vueltas a los temas estilo carrusel no es lo mío- le dijo Mello quien yo sé solo buscaba rellenar los silencios

De un momento a otro, no sé bien como pasó pero Clara comenzó a reírse sin aparente motivo, como si alguien estuviese haciéndole cosquillas. Al rato pudo controlar un poco su risa e intentó aclarar que pasaba.

-no es que… Mello, tú… y Matt… es…- estaba intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reírse y poder hablar y Lena a su lado intentaba calmarla

-Clara, si no te calmas se de alguien que te va a calmar a golpes- le dije mirando de reojo a Mello, en el pasado tuvo que aguantar las ganas de pegarle a muchas chicas porque los hombres no podemos pegarle a las mujeres, no entiendo del todo eso, creo que nadie tendría que poder pegarle a alguien, es ilógico, si no lo notaron soy del tipo pacifista.

-sí, sí, ya está- dijo finalmente calmada –lo que quería decir es que me causó gracia el hecho de que sean de los más inteligentes en el orfanato, sin embargo, sean los primeros en la historia de la institución que van a tener un hijo a esta corta edad- dijo antes de ponerse a reír nuevamente

-con esa frase parece que tuvieses noventa- le dijo Lena a penas termino, obviamente no pudo resistir la tentación.

-asumo que al ser de "los más inteligentes" van a abortar ¿no?- pregunto Rei siendo el más serio en la habitación

-no seas tonto- Lena interrumpió – yo estoy en el quinto lugar y no abortaría, es como que estas matando a alguien que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de vivir-

-aun así, eso es de idiotas, intentar criar a un hijo a esta edad es una locura- Rei estaba por comenzar a gritar, respiró profundo y continuo –tienes que pensar que un hijo sería mucha, demasiada responsabilidad para alguien de nuestra edad y sin padres-

-eso es obvio, aun así- Lena también estaba perdiendo los estribos –pero abortar es solución de cobardes, si lo hiciste con alguien y resulto es eso, mala suerte, toma responsabilidad- finalizo muy indignada con todos

-pero es que…- Rei intento seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por Clara quien finalmente había podido hacer parar su risa, esa chica tiene un sentido del humor muy raro, mientras todo esto pasaba Mello y yo mirábamos la escena desde donde estábamos sentados, sin hacer comentarios ni hacerlos callar, era innecesario.

-¿y si en vez de discutir entre ustedes e indignarse por lo que el otro piensa no le preguntan a Mello y Matt que van a hacer al respecto?- increíblemente Clara fue la voz de la razón en este caso, los tres nos miraron en busca de la respuesta

-no, Mello no va a abortar- dije viendo la cara de superioridad de Lena y la de estupefacción de Rei

-P-pero…- Mello lo paro con la mano

-sé que no crees que sea lo más conveniente y que es una locura, pero yo sé que tengo las capacidades para criar a mi futuro hijo y sé que Matt también las tiene- Mello estaba más seria que nunca –si no creyera eso está todavía el hecho de que amo a Matt y a mi futuro hijo, además de eso el no tomar responsabilidad por mis acciones es de cobarde y yo odio a los cobardes- está loca, pero por algo la amo ¿no?

-sí, estamos de acuerdo pero que hay de Matt ¿y si él no quiere tenerlo?- Rei estaba buscando algún punto para fundamentar sus pensamientos

-si yo no quisiera tenerlo ustedes nunca se habrían enterado del embarazo- le dije de forma simple –mira Rei, no es que lo que tu piensas está mal ni nada, es simplemente otra postura- continúe sonriendo –aparte este es un buen momento para dejar de fumar- sé que fumar es malo para mi salud, pero llevo tres años fumando, necesito una buena excusa para dejarlo, y la salud de mi hijo y la de Mello son dos muy buenas razones –igualmente no tienes voto en esto, la decisión ya se tomó-

-lo sé, pero aun así…- Rei seguía insistiendo –no entiendo-

-es simple, Matt ama a Mello, Mello ama a Matt, ambos aman a su futura creación sin importar que, porque eso es amor incondicional de una familia, pero claro, no es fácil de entender para nosotros después de todo- dijo Clara quien estaba diciendo las palabras justas en el momento perfecto

-sí, se podría considerar eso un resumen de los motivos- dijo Mello quien obviamente no quería complicar las cosas ya que ni nosotros mismos sabemos porque queremos tenerlo y criarlo tan fervientemente

-ahora que lo pienso tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de nuestra decisión considerando que Mello dijo "de todas formas todos van a enterarse tarde o temprano" cuando comenzó toda esta discusión- simplemente adoro mi memoria auditiva

-¿lo sabe alguien más además de nosotros tres?- pregunto Lena volviendo a ser tímida

-bueno, Near fue quien se enteró primero- dije ante lo cual todos se sorprendieron –ni que fuese una real sorpresa, él está en todos lados, como un fantasma o una mosca-

-agradecería que no me compares con insectos y seres no vivientes- de la nada la voz monótona de Near se escuchó en la habitación

-¿no habías salido de la habitación?- Pregunto Mello algo confundida

-sí, pero volví a entrar cuando ustedes lo hicieron-

-¿ven lo que les digo? Está en todo lados y uno ni cuenta se da- insistí y todos asintieron –como decía, Near lo sabe, también Roger, pero eso era obvio y L-

-¿L lo sabe?- Clara desbordaba excitación en su voz

-Roger consultó con él cuando le dijimos que no íbamos a abortar- aclaro Mello

-te das cuenta que esto es todo muy raro- Lena señalo

-la verdad, primero resulta que eres mujer, también que sales con Matt, que Matt canta demasiado bien para ser él y además estas embarazada, es demasiado para un día- dijo Clara resumiendo lo del día, aunque no sé porque tenía que decir lo del canto

-cabe aclarar que no pienso cantar nunca más en una de esas cosas, esto fue una ocasión especial porque alguien me ignoraba- resalte el alguien mientras miraba a Mello

-¿se dan cuenta que ahora tendrán que decirle a todos sobre el embarazo?- pregunto Rei

-ni creas que me voy a tomar el trabajo de informarles, que se den cuenta solos con el tiempo, o que pregunten si sospechan, con una persona lo suficientemente valiente y chismosa como para preguntar alcanza para que todos se enteren- salto Mello rápidamente y la verdad que tiene razón, y lo más probable es que suceda pero que no le pregunten a ella si no que a mí por miedo.

Una vez finalizada todas las conversaciones el día siguió de forma "normal" lo cual no es tan normal, Clara, Lena y Rei se fueron de la habitación y supongo que Near también, pero con el uno nunca sabe. Finalmente a la noche ambos, Mello y yo, nos recostamos en mi cama, estando ella entre mis brazos, y nos dormimos rápidamente, después de una semana de dormir de muy mala manera, conciliar el sueño no fue muy difícil para ninguno de los dos. Me pregunto que pasara mañana.


End file.
